Farrah Hassan
Farrah Hassan is a fictional guest character from India on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is meant to be Sav's future bride, and was originally mentioned, not by name, in Ladies' Night. She is portrayed by Sarena Parmar. Character History Interim It was said that both Sav and Farrah originally met when they were 10, and before the events of Why Can't This Be Love?, they hadn't seen each other in 7 years. Not much else is known about Farrah, besides that she lives in India. Season 9 Before the Formal Her family has planned for Farrah and Sav to get married. The big problem is Sav has a girlfriend, Anya McPherson. Her family is flying in from India on the day of Sav's formal. Sav's mom suggest that Sav takes Farrah to said formal, but Sav's mother does not know that Sav got back together with Anya. Sav comes home from school one day and sees Farrah and has his chin on the floor. They talk and eat dinner together with the rest of the family and when they are washing dishes and Anya calls. His phone has 4 missed calls and Farrah asks who Anya is. Sav answers my girlfriend. Farrah says shes cute. Then the door bell rings and Sav goes to the door and Anya says "So thats her? The possible future Mrs. Bhandari?" Formal Farrah and Sav go to prom and Farrah goes with Peter. Sav goes with Anya but their parents think that Sav and Farrah went together. They go to take pictures for the dance and when Anya and Sav are taking their pictures and Farrah says that Sav and her need to take pictures for their families. Anya is still standing next to Sav and gets told to move out of the picture. Farrah says our first picture together and smiles. Farrah asks "What will our children think?" Anya looks very annoyed and Farrah says she's joking. They get in the limo and pull off to the dance. Formal, After Arrival After a while of dancing Anya goes to the bathroom and sees Farrah. While Anya was being friendly towards Farrah, Farrah tells her that before she knows it Sav will be all hers and that Anya will be history. After, Farrah said that Anya knew it was war. When they got out of the bathroom Anya made sure Farrah was looking and she started to make out with Sav. Then, Anya took Sav and told him it was time for the special part of their night. Sav asked her if it was okay and she told him it was. Then, Anya and Sav went to the Limo and had "unprotected sex" but Sav thought that she was on the pill. After, they go back in to be rewarded with the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Anya is happy and they get their dance together but then Farrah pulls him away, saying that it's their curfew. The next day Anya goes to Holly J. telling her that she made a big mistake and had unprotected sex with Sav and that she's not actually on the birthcontrol pill. Holly J. tells her that she could take pills and she'll be fine. But, Anya told her that she never took the pill. Later, after interviewing with Chantay about the future, and about kids. Sav asks her why she is mentioning kids a lot. Anya tells her that she is because she might be pregnant. Sav told her she'll be fine because shes on the pill. But, Anya tells him that she never was on the pill and she lied. Sav was upset, but Anya told him that she is more upset because if she's pregnant she'll have to go through the process. At the end of the episode, Sav breaks up with Anya because it is too much to handle and that she lied about the pill and had unprotected sex with him. He leaves Anya emotional in Homeroom. Season 11 She will make an appereance in season 11. Category:Female Characters Category:Marriage Category:Love Triangles Category:Minor Character Category:Muslim Category:Indian Category:Season 9 Category:Religion Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11